JayGT: 8th Amendment
JayGT: 8th Amendment, also known as JayGT: The Three Faces of Arnold/Three Spots Wasted by Jay will be the eighth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy will serve as main judges. Jay's 20 *Die Woodys, German Music Duo *John Oliver, Comedian (Lock) *Arnold Schwarzenegger, Actor (Lock) *The Terminator, Android (Lock) *Douglas Quaid/Carl Hauser, Mars Traveller (Lock) *Jesus Christ, Our Lord and Savior (Lock) *Gregory Abbott, R&B Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc8wmLul3uw *Michael Flatley, Irish Dancer (Lock) *Alonzo Bodden, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Glee, Vocal Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FaJshIWdpU *Jonas Neubauer, Tetris World Champion (Lock) *Ghostland Observatory, Electronic Music Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pL3mkrH0fcs *Wé, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSTw1Eji7B8 *Josh Gallagher, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSF8bbKIj9k *Soundgarden, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBZs_Py-1_0 *Jeff Ross, Comedian (Lock) *Chris Crocker, Homosexual https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqSTXuJeTks *Love Inc., Dance Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQ4-QfQWpI *Buck Angel, Motivational Speaker (Lock) *Lil Jon, Crunker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWP8kbKphYY Cards' 20 *Ghostbusters, Ghost Capturers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZVzT0zx_pk *Harry Potter, Wizard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHPqO0UnaW8 *Psycho Dad, Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vm3lGljbHtQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ3o7vGDvWo *Anna "Lycia" Sanger, Comedy Pianist *AltType, Jump Rope Group *Simon Coronel, Close-Up Magician *David J. Watson, Literally Everything *David Strassman, Ventriloquist *Alexander Koblikov, Juggler *Ama-Zebra, Traditional Zulu Performance Group *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician *Swagamama, Dance Group *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Gorillaz, Animated Band https://youtu.be/1V_xRb0x9aw *Bailes de Luces, Light-up Dance Crew *Daniel Stryjecki, Video Mapping Dancer *TBA, TBA Pennies' 20 *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA Foxy's 20 *Marc Spelmann, Magician *[[Sascha Williams], Rolla-Bolla Acrobat TBA *Sasha Allen, Singer TBA *Sissaundra Lewis, Singer TBA *Aleksander Mileusnic, Singer TBA *fun., Band TBA *Eddie Izzard, Stand-Up Comedian TBA *Galih Montana, Digital Magician TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA *TBA, TBA TBA Other Ideas *2CELLOS, Cello Duo *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Robert White, Comedy Singer *Alex and Twitch, Dance Duo *The Rinny Family, Acrobats *Sirena Huang, Violinist *Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian *Harry Houdini, Magician *Paul Daniels, Magician *Brian Brushwood, Magician *RDC, Dance Crew *Andrew Lancaster, Impersonator *Thomas Edison, Inventor *Shannon Larratt, Pain Competition Host *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *Mick Blue, Porn Star *8th Day, Jewish Vocal Duo *Kinderlach, Jewish Boyband *Ari Goldwag, Jewish Singer *The Fables, Newfoundland Band *Derren Brown, Trampolinist *Trooper, Rock Band Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series